The present application is directed to an optically isolating light emitting diode (LED) converter.
Modern electrical systems, such as power systems, are increasingly complex and often require computerized controllers. Computerized controllers operate on low power, and typically use standard computer circuitry to generate output control signals. The devices being controlled, however, may frequently require a higher voltage control signal than standard computer circuits are capable of generating. In order to compensate for the low voltage control signals used in these applications, a converter adjusts the voltage of the output control signal to be within the acceptable range of the controlled devices.
Typical voltage converters are typically magnetic materials wound around an iron core. This type of converter uses known principles of induction and electromagnetism to alter the voltage of the signal passing through the magnetic windings to a level usable by the controlled device.
The magnetic windings and the iron cores of these converters are relatively bulky and heavy, and there are significant costs associated with mass production of the converters. Additionally, magnetic windings and cores generate relatively large amounts of heat and may be inappropriate for heat sensitive applications. Furthermore, the magnetic core converters can provide a backpath which allows voltage spikes or other fluctuations in the controlled device to flow back through the converter to the controller.